Sora Goes insane
by SachiChan262
Summary: What happens when Sora gets tired of people pushing him around. hints at SoraRoxas and yaoi in general
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. This fanfic contains strong launge, charcter bashing, and murder with hints of yaoi(male/male relationships.)**

In a dark alley way somewhere in the middle of Hollow Bastion, a very lost Sora wanders around looking for his two companions. " Donald, Goofy this isn't funny. Where are you?" Sora yelled into the darkness. After hours of searching, there was still no sign of them. Tired of searching, Sora decided to rest and leaned back on a nearby wall. Through the darkness, two hands grabbed Sora by the waist and flipped him around. " Wahhh!" Sora yelled in shock as he came face to face with Donald and Goofy. The two laughed at his surprised expression. Sora crossed his arms in anger. " Where have you been? I have looked everywhere for you." "Don't be mad Sora, we just wanted to play a joke on you. No hard feelings." Donald said while still laughing slightly. Goofy walked up to Sora, then through his arm around the now very angry teenager. " Come on, lets go back to the house and rest." They headed back to the small house that they were residing in.

The next morning everyone seemed normal except Sora. " Come on Sora, you can't still be mad at us." Donald said with some concern to his voice. " I am not; I just tired alright. We've been fighting heartless nonstop for like a month already, just leave me alone." Donald and Goofy looked at each other with concern and left the room. Hours later, Sora finally emerged from the bedroom with a huge but sightly scary smile." Hey guys I've been annoyed lately, so I'll make you guys lunch. Goofy will you go to the store and get some milk? Donald please stay and help me." " Sure Sora, I'll be right back." Goofy said before he walked out the door.

" Thanks a lot buddy." Sora said as he pushed Donald in to the kitchen. The kitchen was small but cozy. There was a small fridge, a oven, a large cabinet and a small CD player in the corner. Sora walked over to the CD player and turned it on. " Oh, please preheat the oven to 400 degrees, and get out the butter." "Umm okay." Donald walked over to the oven and turned it on, then walked over to the fridge. As he walked over, the music started to play. When he opened the fridge, he saw brand new bottle of milk. " Sora we didn't need any milk. What are we listening to?" Donald said and turned to see Sora standing over him. " It's Metallica, don't you have any musical appreciation?" " Well I don't like it." " You don't like it! What do you mean you don't like it? Like the song says, I ain't your bitch!" He yelled and pulled out his keyblade. He raised his hand above his head; and brought it down with the wrath of a thousand angry demons, striking Donald to the ground. Sora continued to strike Donald while singing along. After about ten minutes, Sora stopped and looked down at Donald. " Serves you right, I am not you tool anymore and I refuse to fake any emotion for you ever again." " Oh my, Sora what did you do? I'll get you some help, you must be sick." Sora turned around to see who was speaking to him. Jiminy stood on the counter staring at him in shock. " Oh shit, what the hell did I just do. Jiminy help me! It's the nobodies, they have taken control of my body." He walked over to Jiminy and before he can hop away, Sora slams his hand down upon Jiminy and squished him flat, then started to clean the mess that he made.

When Goofy returned he saw Sora sitting at table sewing a small pillow, with no sign of Donald. A stack of down feathers sat next him. "Where is Donald?" Sora looked up at him." He got tired and went to see Leon real quick and should be back in time for lunch. Oh, I am sorry but we weren't out of milk." " That's okay. Wow Sora, it smells really good, where did you learn to cook?" " My mom taught me; she didn't think I would ever marry. She wanted me to be able to take care of myself." " Oh I thought that you and Kairi would marry each other. I know how much you care for her." Sora looked down before speaking again. " Everyone thought that she would end up with Riku. Goofy, do you think Kairi likes Riku more than me?" Goofy scratched his chin. " Don't worry Sora, things will work out. If she does likes Riku better, you can find someone else who will love you forever." Sora put down his sewing, then stepped away from the table. " I hope you like lunch. I got the recipe from this book I borrowed from the king. It's called 101 ways to cook a duck." Goofy got a shocked look on his face, but before he can move Sora was standing behind him. " Oh that is right, you won't be eating lunch because I am going to kill you now. You are going to become lunch you fucking jerk!" Sora said as he began to beat Goofy senseless with his keyblade. Hours later, Sora finished setting the table. When there a unexpected knock at the door. " What!" Sora yelled at the door. It opened to reveal Leon standing there in shock. " Sora are you alright?" Sora smiled with his arms placed behind his head. " Yeah sorry. I just finished making lunch. Do want some?" " Yeah sure I could go for some lunch. Do you mind if I invite everyone else?" " No, the more the merrier. Have you seen Riku?" Leon's eyes search the room. " No I am sorry I haven't seen him or the king. Where is Donald and Goofy?" Sora looks around. " Oh I guess they aren't back yet. They went to the store for me to get some... salad." Leon looked at Sora skeptically. " How long have they been gone?" " Not too long, don't worry they can take care of themselves." Leon nods and left. A little while later, everyone showed up for lunch. " Thank you for coming. Leon,Yuffie,Cloud,Cid, and you too Aerith. Lets eat." Everyone started to dig in, while Sora watched with a smirk on his face. " Are you going to eat Sora?" Yuffie asked curiously. Sora's smile widened. "You wouldn't believe how much I have eaten already. If I eat any more I'll get sick, besides I made this for you guys, not myself." The rest of the meal continued in silence. After every one finished, Leon looked around again. " Aren't you worried Sora? Its been a long while and they still haven't returned." Sora stood up and walked to the far cornor of the room. " I am not worried about them; because I know where they are, do you want to know?" " I just asked you that not even an hour ago. Sora where are Donald and Goofy?" Sora burst into hysterical laughter. " They're in you, you just ate them." Leon got a shocked look while Yuffie and Aerith began to vomit. Cloud and Cid just sat there and stared. " That's not funny Sora! I demand you tell me right now!" Leon yelled. " Do I look like I am joking? Oh well I guess I do since I am laughing. No I am not joking, I killed Donald, Jiminy and then Goofy. Right now I have to leave cause I can't take you all on at once. Besides, I wouldn't want to clean up the mess. Don't worry, I'll be back to kill you all later." A dark portal opened behind him and Sora vanished into it. " What are we going to do Leon?" Cloud asked. " I for one am going to throw up. As far as Sora goes, I really don't know. He has gone completely insane."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. This fanfic contains strong language, character bashing, and murder with hints of yaoi(male/male relationships.)**

_Authors note: I don't know if anyone is accutally reading my fic, but I decied to post the next chapter. For thoughs who are reading and not posting a coment. I am sorry! This chapter is short and for that I am sorry too, but here it is and I hope you like it._

In the dark realm, Sora felt hands upon his shoulders which turn him around to face a person in a black cloak. " I didn't think you had it in you Sora. What are you going to do now?" Sora got a curious look and removed the hood of the figure in front of him. " I really don't know what I'll do Roxas, but I'll promise you one thing. You will never be any ones tool ever again; I'll protect you, I promise." Roxas gave Sora a skeptical look, then reached out and playfully hit Sora in the arm. " You need to remember, I am stronger than you. We'll protect each other." Sora nodded as they head out into the darkness together. " There is one more person I really need to get revenge on." Roxas kept his pace while talking. " Kairi or Riku?" Sora stopped and looked away. When he spoke, it was barely a whisper. " But I love Kairi, do you think she loves me in return or am I stuck as the confidant?" Roxas stopped and turned toward Sora. " Sora, stop lying to yourself. That bitch forgot your name, thinks you're worthless on your own, then turned around and blew me off. Don't you even get me started on Riku. Kill them both, it'll make you feel better. Can you do it or was everything you told me a lie?" Sora got a hurt look from the accusation. " No! Roxas, I swear I meant everything I told you. You are your own person, you have a heart. Just because we have to share it, it doesn't mean you can't feel it. Roxas don't leave me, I'll do it. I'll make them pay for everything they did to us." Roxas nodded in response. "Good, now lets go." Sora ran up to Roxas as they headed off into the darkness together.


End file.
